


Blame

by BloodyScars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of Allison's funeral and no one is sure how to cope anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> unedited so please excuse mistakes, they will be getting fixed soon.

It’s incredible how one person. One single teenager could have such an affect on so many peoples lives. It was at her funeral when Chris Argent looked around at the crowds of people and smiled because his daughter was strong and brave and she had helped and saved many people in her life. Chris Argent through the tears filling up in his eyes smiled because he knows that now his beautiful daughter is with his beloved wife. She was getting taken care of and he loves her so much. 

To Isaac it hadn’t hit him that Allison was gone until now. He couldn’t believe she was gone. Another person in his life was dead, someone who he loved was dead. It was different this time though because this time it was his fault. She died to save him. It should be him getting buried in the ground, it should be his funeral. It was his fault. He hadn’t realised he was crying until the moment when a hand was placed on his back, rubbing small circles against it, a small hand. He turned his head to face Melissa. “It’s not your fault” she murmured pulling him against her, hugging him tightly. This time when Isaac lost someone he loved he had people to fall back on, people to take care of him. People to love him. 

Scott was staying strong. He wasn’t going to cry. Allison died an honourable death and he had to be strong for his pack. His pack needed him right now. Isaac had fallen apart, Lydia hadn’t moved an inch from where she was sitting in the church. Jackson sat next to her, his arm around her small shoulders. Derek sat next to Stiles, attempting to help the Sheriff comfort the boy. Scott sat next to the twins, his shoulders where upright and he was looking straight ahead. He had to stay strong. His hands shook slightly in his lap. “You know you’re allowed to be upset” Ethan told him. “You don’t always have to hold it together all the time” 

Jackson’s arm was curled around her small frame, her head resting against his shoulder. He had pulled her towards him for comfort. Now that she was seeing her best friend in a coffin the overwhelming rush of sadness and loss was tugging on her, pushing against her small frame. She doesn’t know how she’s going to continue on without Allison. She has Jackson but he’s going to have to go back to England at some stage. She’s going to be lost without her best friend. Completely and utterly lost. 

Stiles sat. For the first time he wasn’t moving. He hadn’t moved in a long time. Stiles wasn’t himself, not since they killed the nogitsune. I mean he was Stiles, the Stiles that wasn’t possessed by an evil spirit. He just wasn’t himself. It was obvious just in the way he sat and walked. He walked looking very stiff. He walked without tripping, his arms glued to his sides. He sat with his back straight, hands glued to the seat on either side of his body. His face grim, not a hint of happiness in his eyes. “it’s not your fault Stiles. You have to know that it’s not your fault.” Derek said softly next to Stiles. He knew exactly the feeling the boy was having. Guilt. He felt guilt, it was overwhelming his very being. “I should be dead” he said. Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles intended for his voice to be that quite and soft. 

“no” Derek replied. “You’re exactly where you need to be” The younger boy moved his head so that he could see Derek. 

“When does it go away?” He asked. “When does the pain stop?” 

“You need to forgive yourself, you need to realise that what happened to Allison was out of your hands. You couldn’t control what was happening to you.” 

Stiles faced forwards once again and shut his eyes. After taking a deep breath he put his hand over Derek’s as his fingers began to shake. Derek clasped the younger boys hand in his and took away some of his pain.


End file.
